Lycanzera Stormvalve
Lycanzera Stormvalve also known as Lycan or Ly (sounds the same as lie as in lying) by his close friends. Is a young warrior of the Alliance. Even though he's still young to the eyes of the adults he shows charisma, intelligence and strength that question those around him. He's been considered a worthy foes to many who have fought him and say that he would likely be a great king if he were not a simple citizen. Appearance Lycanzera is considered tall for his age though he doesn't really care much about it. having long black hair and gray-blue eyes and light-brown skin with a moderate build from working many days as a farmer when he was a young kid, it's because of this that he has become popular among the local girls. Lycan usually wears any armor that can be of use for protection and has recently upon leaving to Northrend been given a new set of armor by his friends. When he's not busy with stuffs Lycan mostly wears a lose button shirt and large pants and helps those around him in need of labor. Lycan has had a frown face for serveral years now (as to why no one knows?). He speaks with a normal Common accent and sports a tattoo on his neck of his family symbol. Personality He inherit his personality from his grand father, Lycoan Stormvalve who many around him says he's just like him, caring and jokester and that they have hope for him to carry on the Stormvalve legacy. Lycan believes in the ideology of Equality and Justice, he's willing to sacrifice his life to save those he doesn't know. Even though he's a warrior he's care free and likes to joke during time of tension Lycan says that "its important to laugh and smile when the time gets though" as he sees it the key on becoming a "great warrior" but when its time to fight he goes all out without mercy, Lycan's a fool of some sorts who doesn't take things seriously but he actually does have a strong ethic of duty and responsibility. History Born in the year 606 by the King's Calendar/ Year 14 ADP (After Dark Portal) after the Second War on the small town of Goldshire. Lycanzera is the 3rd child of Theowulf Stormvalve and Alexandra Stormvalve. Lycanzera is born from the Stormvalves; a long line of families who've been carpenters, architects, soldiers and miners who helped very much to the Kingdom of Stormwind and also by rebuilding the ruins of the great city and other locations in the Elwynn Forest. The Path of a Warrior Lycan has been since at a young age been helping his family rebuild parts of Stormwind and other towns such as Goldshire and Northshire Valley. while working in Northshire at around 10 years old, lycan meet a priest named Mcjohn who let him look through the library to when he finishes his work. while looking through the library he found several books of stories about epic heroes and great warriors which sets his goal into becoming a great warrior. When priest Mcjohn learned that Lycan wanted to be train in the path of a warrior he hired a local trainer with the approval from lycans father Theowulf named Alfred Beshere, older brother of Llane Beshere. Alfred Beshere made a deal with Lycanzera Stormvalve to teach him the ways of a warrior but upon warning him that the path is dangerous and can result in death but nonetheless Lycan agreed to take the path of the Warrior. To Westfall After five years of training with Alred Beshere. Lycanzera now at the age of 15 has proven him that he is now capable of taking the path of the warrior all on his own and thus ended his teachings with him. with the training now complete Lycan began to think where to take off and decided to head to Westfall. Lycan was greeted with a farewell party by his families and the locals of Goldshire. With all the supplies he needed to take into Westfall Lycanzera began his travel but uopn reaching to the border lycan was approached by knights from the Westbrook Garrison to have them assist against the gnolls gaining the momentum with lycan agreeing to assist the knights against their gnoll problem. As the gnoll issue were settled the knights told lycan that he should meet with Gryan Stoutmantle who is stationed on Sentinel Hill that needs help against the Defias Brotherhood. When meeting with Gryan Stoutmantle lycan was first surprised as to how well he took the situation from the Defias Brotherhood as they could be only hours away from raids. Lycan swore an oath to Gryan Stoutmantle that he will help him against the Defias, Gryan was impressed with his enthusiasm that is rarely seen within the Peoples Militia for sometime and has accepted him into the ranks of the Peoples Militia. For the past 3 months after joining the Peoples Militia Lycan was scouting an area near Alexston Farmstead Lycan came across a lone female night elf hunter being ambushed by six Defias members, lycan quickly spring into action using his skill of the sword to their fullest and ultimately send the defias back to where they came from. Lycan then approached the night elf and asked for her name she replied as her name was Bianchia when lycan asked Bianchia Springfall as to why a lone night elf is doing all the way out here she replied as to find "some keys" with a shocked face lycan couldnt help but to laugh at the situation saying that "it must be some damn important keys then huh?" with a nod in reply. The two became good friends meeting new people from far off lands and making new friends one of them named Kenafus, a manly hot blooded warrior of awesome who happen to have information about the defias brotherhood hideout. The new trio set out finding more information of the defias as to prepare to launch against them however by the time they got to report to Gryan Stoutmantle they recieve grave news, a group of adventurees have already found the defias hideout and killed its leader Edwin VanCleef. With the disappointment of not eliminating the defias leaders themselves the trio set about their own ways vowing to help each other when they were called upon. Redridge Three weeks later of wondering throughout the Westfall for the Peoples Militia Lycanzera returned home to Goldshire. After a days of rest Lycan traveled to Stormwind where he met Kenafus who just happen to beat up five people in a pub at the Dwarven District, the two talked about some several topics then the two decide to create their own guild named the Order of Achaea. Entering Outland Into the icy Northrend Meet the Deathknights Battle of Icecrown Citadel Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Miner Category:Northrend